


Daily Challenge 2

by Omicron_The_IceQueen



Series: Daily Challages [2]
Category: Sonic Underground
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omicron_The_IceQueen/pseuds/Omicron_The_IceQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daily Challenge: 1/26/13 Write something that leads up to this line "How did you get lost in a tent?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daily Challenge 2

Of course, he was running, though more of a jog for him. A steady pace that was fast enough to move but also not going nearly fast enough to make an air pocket. Sonic was running to move and enjoy the feeling of the wind swirling around and through his fur, sweeping his quills back. With the combination of the wind and the sun beat down from above, it was just percent for the hedgehog.

He had to weaving through the trees to get to spot to bouncing up to run along a ridge and then making a sharp turn to head back to the camp site. To be honest there was another reason Sonic had wanted to run, and that was to check the area for threats. After a good three weeks of begging and wide blue puppy eyes Sonic had finally given in and agreed to a boys only weekend camping trip. So now that they were out here in this zone, Sonic couldn’t help but make sure it would be as safe and as good as he could back it for Tails before returning to the Underground.

A canine like yelp, half whine, had the Lost Prince kick up his speed after an even sharper turn, almost at quill point. He held to half fight his own momentum to get back to the camp site, with his pendant swung around backwards and behind him.

Coming back into the camp, Sonic kicked off and jumped to a branch, grasping it he flipped over the branch a few times before pertching on it. With that ability to assess a scene and situation in less than two seconds, a talent that only so very few living on Mobius could do [you could count them on one hand: Sonic, Scourge, Manic, Shadow... Sir Charles only when in a rare combat situation], Sonic found no threats.

Just a mess...

...and a moving tent.

Sonic arched up an eye ridge as he watched the squirming lump that was his adoptive little brother that was inside the moving tent. After a few minutes of tilting his head to the right, then left, altering tipping up one of his ears depending on the how he cocked his head, the Lost Prince hopped down lightly from his spot on the tree branch and moved almost beside the oddity. The hedgehog’s tail twitched almost in time with his fingers, he wanted to help his adoptive brother but really, this was just too amusing to watch.

The runner shifted his stance to shift his weight onto one leg, crossing his arms as he watched Tails running around in circles inside the tent. As far as Sonic could tell, the fox kit was trying to prop up the walls with the supports... from the inside instead of using the sleeves on the outside of the tent.

“Tails?” Sonic asked after another vulpine yip came from within the shivering tent, “What are you doing?”

“I got it!” The kit’s young voice drifted out, fallowed by a “Hey! Stay up!”

Sonic flattened one ear and angled the other before pricking both up again as he smirked, “I don’t think you got it lil’ bro.”

“I do too!” Tails in swished, huffing and swished his two namesakes. A moment later as the tent collapsed in on itself, and over him did the fox realize his mistake of moving his tails, thus knocking over the angled saports. “Aaahhh!”

Watching the flailing, spazzeming anthro shaped tent dance around the clearing and bump into a tree, Sonic signed as he half asked, half guessed, “Tail, how do you manage to get lost in a tent?”


End file.
